This project will benefit the people of Uganda by reducing the morbidity and mortality associated with these diseases, investing in the health infrastructure of Uganda, educating and training public health officials and the public on surveillance and control of these diseases, investing in academic development and capacity building for Ugandan Universities and the Ministry of Health. Additionally, this project will benefit our partner, the US CDC by addressing the "Healthy People 2010" priority area(s) of Immunization and Infectious Diseases and is in alignment with NCZVED performance goal(s) to protect Americans from infectious diseases.